


The Burger

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive language, food mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman really likes his burger
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Burger

**Author's Note:**

> Made because of a @More-incorrect-quotes Incorrect quote

Roman was up late he had just gotten home from work. He walked into his apartment, that he shared with his boyfriend, quietly. He sat down and put down his takeout food bag quietly. He knew he couldn't make much noise but it's so hard.

Logan was laying awake in bed when Roman arrived home. He was about to get out of bed and greet his boyfriend when he heard Roman start moaning from the other room. He listened confused as he slowly got out of bed. He snuck down the hall to see his boyfriend sitting at the table profusely enjoying a fast food burger. Logan decidedly cleared his throat to get Roman's attention.

Roman instantly looked over, a blush forming, his expression could only be defined as embarrassed. “It's not what it sounds like.” He quickly uttered out. 

“Sounds like you love fast food diabetes better than me.” Logan replied and looked at him questioningly.

“Sorry but that burger was so good, I feel like I just cheated on you.” Roman muttered.

“yeah, I heard your moaning.” 

Roman blushed then stared Logan right in the eye as he finished the burger.

“Do you want to sleep on the couch?”

“Sorry babe”

“No you're not.” Logan said as he started waking back to bed.

“It was Sooo good though!”

“And my cooking isn't?!”

Roman shut up after that then cleaned up before following Logan to bed.


End file.
